


The One That Got Away

by J Doe (LukeDoe)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A sunny day in Eichenwalde, Eichenwalde, Emotional, F/F, First Kiss, Medical, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeDoe/pseuds/J%20Doe
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a single touche.Tonight we shall observe Mercy , a passionate young doctor, trying to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.





	The One That Got Away

Have you ever heard of Stockholm? It´s a beautiful city, it really grows on you....

 

On a sunny day in the middle of Mai, Angela watched the clouds pass by , the sky deep blue between the white patches , hear breath shallow and heavy , occasionally spitting blood as her lungs filled with fluid. A clean shoot, trough the left upper pulmonary lobe , It was a miracle it didn't pierce the Heart , leaving her to vanish in an instant.  
Instead she watched the weather changing , her breath stroke faster and faster leaving a shallow gurgling sound , building a red foam coat on her lips , Copper .. it tastes like copper she thought drifting into the shadows, closing her eyes.

 

Bonjour moi petit ,, it hallowed metallic trough her drumming mind , heavy breathing every stroke more painful than the last one. She woke slowly , more asleep then awake as she opened her eyes

Darkness , a chilling breeze , the stars. Mercy wondered, ,,Where....,, coughing blood she hesitated watching it run down her hands.

You're with me Cheri, save….for now , whispered the voice.

Mercy calmed herself , counting her heartbeats eins, zwei , drei, vier, ,,,, 180 bpm to fast I´m compensating , lost to much blood , will go in to shock soon. Panic rose in her.  
Shaking she tried to speak ,, i... Z..e...N.. ,, she fainted.

Adrenalin spiked, widening her feline like pupils, Widowmaker gazed down on her prey. It would be an ease to kill her now , defenseless , sleeping like an graceful little angel. Gently stroking a golden strand of hair out of the other woman's face , touching her warm , soft skin. So smooth she thought. Holding still, Focus, it was a job , annoyance  nothing to me , turning up the transfusion. Zero Negative everything like planed. A safe house in the forest somewhere deep in Germany. Here they would lay low till Overwatch stopped looking for their pretty little angle.

The Mission in Eichenwalde was a huge success, not that Widowmaker mind , she did what the mission required what Talon wants. Killing with anatomical precision, never missing a shoot. Feeling nothing but the euphoria of the kill.

It was late at night as Mercy woke , her head still clouded , touching for her pulse, 128 bpm central , stable , she sighs , her lungs burning up with every breath. Slowly she sat up , just to discover she was restrained, striped of her clothes , covered in an white blood sprinkled hospital dress , and chained on her ankles to the bed.

Turning her head , the room was old , wooden panels on the wall , book shelfs , some medical equipment, following the transfusion line she noticed the bandage around her wrist hiding a venous cannula. Somebody transfused her probably saved her life but why chain her here.  
Slowly it sunk in , Eichenwald , Talon , she was captured , Adrenalin, Panic , Mercy panicked.

The high pitched beep of the monitoring system woke Widowmaker of her dreamless slumber.  
You are awake moi petit , she stated emotionless, gazing out of the door frame into the room.

Mercy turned to the voice, recognizing the slender shadow in the door. She froze, fighting for composure. First anger, then bargaining , finally she cried , letting her emotions getting the best of her. Why, why ,why she sobbed into the dress creating small wet patches.

Widowmaker approached her , slowly ,steady, focusing on her catch, what was she doing? She wondered, why isn't she saving her strength trying to escape?  Gently taking the sobbing woman's face in her cold hands lifting it up, closing in, her gaze sunken in the sky blue eyes swollen with tears, she saw herself, Amelie was looking back at here through every tear this angel shed.  
Mercy spend the next hours in an mindless state, unable to focus, to comprehend what happened.

  
Counting the books in the shelf over and over, again and again. Eins, Zwei , The door opened.

Bonjour moi petit,, Widowmaker put a steaming bowl down on the shelf.  
Let me look at you she spoke calm and cold , removing the dress, revealing Mercys chest, covered in bandages. Seating herself next to Mercy, unwrapping the bandages.

Mercys heart rate spiked , never was she so close to possible the deadliest woman on this earth. Watching her every move, mustering her from the deep blue hair , over her glowing yellow eyes down over her firm breast to her Scolioses, reaching out , she rested her hand on the other woman's cheek. ,, It´s not painted ,, she stated confused,, you are too cold ,, sliding her hand over the other woman's neck down to her Carotid Artery ,, your pulse ,you shouldn't be ali.... ,,swallowing the last letters. Noticing the curious view of her opponent.

,,I died a long time ago Cheri,, she stated apatic wrapping her in new bandages, slowly covering her round breast , squishing them with every warp. She held still. Taking Mercy´s hand of her neck.  
She stood up, leaving her job unfinished, ,,don't touch me again or i will end you Mercy,, she starred at the other woman , her heart rate doubled

,, why? what happened ? ,,

she calmly left the room. Through the door , down the corridor, pressing her self against the wall. What was that, her head clouded.  
Her heart wouldn’t calm down , she punched the wall leaving a bloody stain on it again and again, nothing she felt nothing.

Polyneuropahtia no, not in this stages , maybe a change in Neurotransmitter , or a gentic change to the core Receptors but the Cyanosis .. Mercy´s thoughts went wild , letting her forget about her current state she focused on her new Patient analysing every little bit.

The next day Mercy was waiting impatiently for her to come back , minutes grew to hours , the sun turned red again , bringing an atmosphere of twilight through the overhead window , painting long shadows on the ground , there she was , striding through the shadows , her hand covered in thick bandages.

Mercy waited patiently for her to sit down, letting the woman undress her , till she spoke ,  
,,Angela mein Name is Dr Angela Ziegler,, The other woman didn't bother to answer.

,,Does it hurt?,, she focused her sight on the bandage. Widowmaker shrugged, attending her full concentration to the task at hand. A deep breath Angela collected her every bravery and with a swift strike she grabbed the bandaged hand.  
,,I'm a doctor you know, let me help you, and don´t give me the big mighty silence you are just human like everybody else! ,, she blurred in a surge of words.

Widowmaker glared at her, right in to her blue mesmerizing eyes ,, I feel nothing , Doctor , I'm not even sure if I´m still human anymore.,,

Something deep inside Angela shattered, flooding her in darkness, freezing her veins, this words spoken like a dark , cold truth , blank without the hint of an emotion. Mercy sobbed , tears rolling down her cheeks , drenching the bandages.

,,What did they do to you ? What did this monsters do to you ,, she screamed , her sight blurred from the tears she started shaking ,, What , tell me!,, she sobbed.

Widowmaker leaned forward , trying to catch the I.v before it ripped from the sobbing woman. Why was she so upset ?crying?  
Warm she was so warm Widowmaker held still as Mercy wrapped her arms around her , why was she so warm ? Her mind blanked, forcing her heartbeat to accelerate .

Bump, Bump, Bump there it was the promise of a beating heart Angela found hope. Pulling her closer and closer to her till the purple woman lay in her arms she felt at rest. She would find a way out if this misery and she would take her with her by Apollo the healer.

Embraced around the cold, hard woman she fell in an dreamless slumber ,, Amelia , my name is Amelia ,, echoed through her empty mind.

Widowmaker stood up, leaving the sleeping woman to herself. ,,Merde ,, what was it with this woman why was she like this ? Splashing water in her face she looked in the mirror.  There, for a split second, Amelia was looking back at here.

Wake up moi petit , Widowmaker woke her in the middle of the night. Uncuffing her ankles, disconnecting her I.V. ,, go,, Angela looked through her still half asleep. I said ,, go,, the blue woman screamed at her. ,, I will tell them you escaped in the morning so just go ,,

Angelas heart rate spiked, was this real , did she dream, she stood up. Softly taking some steps it felt so good to be out of bed.

Half way through the door she hesitated , turning around. ,,come with me. ,,

Widowmaker starred at her ,, don´t be silly ,,

Mercy turned , her anger rose , taking Amelie's faces in both hands kissing her softly. her lips were cold , a bitter sweet freezing kiss.

There it was the euphoria of the kill , Widowmakers eyes sprung open. Her lips pressed on Angela´s she felt her heart jumping. She felt ... for the first time since so long.

Darkness

As Widowmaker awoke it was midday , bright sunlight flooded the room leaving her to wonder where she was.

  
It was the same room she realized ,she was laying on the bed her head , hurt ... she lifted her hand to find them shackled to the bed. Did she knock her out? looking around finding Angela sleeping next to her, her golden hair in a messy ponytail. She woke, her face formed a worrying smile.

,,I´m so sorry. but I couldn't let you go back to them , I couldn't after what they did to you.,,  
I can fix you I just don`t totally know how to , not yet. Let me try i beg of you let me bring Amelie back.,,

Widowmaker froze solid, this name , it was so long since she was called like this.  
Starring down at the doctor, she wondered could she ever be Amelie not Widowmaker but just Amelie?

,,You could bring her back Doctor ? I mean could you kill me and bring Amelie back ?

There it was the promise of a beating heart , Mercy stood up comforting the blue woman in a deep hug ,, No but I will make you remember who you are!,,

Bump , Bump, Bump. Windomaker could hear it, every single heartbeat, something deep inside broke, flooding her with a warm breeze. ,, remember who I was ? I think I would like that.,, She whispered to herself.


End file.
